Matchmaking Disaster
by unagi-chen
Summary: It started from a glint in her eyes, and spiraled from there. Course, nothing goes the way he wants it, do they? -Complete-
1. The Matchmakers

Matchmaking Disaster

_I do not own Bleach._

Chapter 1: The Matchmakers

…

"See you all tomorrow!"

Keigo and Mizuiro waved at Ichigo, who returned it with a half wave. He stuffed his books in his bags, and turned to his raven-haired partner.

"Lets go." She nodded, intensely into her book to fully comprehend what he was asking. Ichigo realized she wasn't moving anywhere, so tugged at her arms.

"What's the hurry, strawberry?" she smirked, but Ichigo had already begun to pull her out the door.

"Hey-Hey! Ichigo! Stop it dumbass!" Ignoring her complaints, he pulled her down the hall, where her shouts could still be heard.

Two chocolate brown eyes glinted as they left the room, and remained fixed upon the door long after they were gone. Someone had witnessed the whole exchange. A smile spread wide across her face.

"I think that we should definitely-oh hello Inoue." Ishida and Chad walked through the door not two seconds after the shinigami duo had left. Ishida gave a slight wave to the burnt orange haired female, but her brown eyes did not give him a glance. Instead, they were in a glazed fashion and a wide smile sat dumbly on her face.

"I-Inoue-san?" Ishida questioned her, he and Chad walking cautiously closer to their friend. "Are you… alr-"

"Oh, don't you think Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are perfect for each other?" Orihime sighed happily, still not giving a notice to her two friends. "I mean-"

_Pffffttt!_

The strange sound emitted from Ishida, who had doubled over, laughing. Orihime snapped out of her daze and looked concerned at him.

"Ishida-san? Are you alright?" she asked. Ishida looked up and regained his composure.

"What do you mean Inoue-san?" He gave an innocent glance at her direction.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun is always looking out for Kuchiki-san," she sighed, love-struck. "He always makes sure she's okay and everything. And he has this special smile for her, one that says 'I'm here for you!' It's so sweet!" Ishida went down laughing again, his face turning red. _Ichigo, sweet?_ He wasn't sure what to think anymore. Chad looked at both his friends, concern apparent on his face.

"And Rukia, well she is kinder to him now, not hitting him as much and everything! She's even smiling at him, even when he's scowling," Orihime did a little twirl-_a twirl!_- and grinned at the two unfortunate males in this awkward situation. Ishida regained control again, now looking horrified at Orihime. Was this how girls minds worked?

"Oh come on guys! It's like in the manga's," Orihime's eyes blazed with a dreamy look, and she held her hands up to her cheek. "A boy and a girl are madly in love with each other, but won't admit it no matter what. Their love is so blaringly clear to everyone and finally…" Clapping her hands together, she squealed, "Their friends plot to get them together! And it works and they all live happily ever after!"

"What do _you _read?" Ishida muttered, but Orihime didn't hear. She was too busy fantasizing that perfect ending.

"They are so perfect for each other, its so blinding! We _need_ to get together!" Orihime whipped around to face her two companions, a sly glint in her eyes. "You'll help me, _right_?"

Silence. Chad and Ishida stood there, a dumbstruck look on their faces. Orihime's face fell slightly, but that was replaced by a scheming look.

"Oh Ishida-kun!" Her eyes were wide as she looked up at his face. Ishida couldn't help but blush. "You will help me right? Will you? Will _you_?"

"Uh-Uh-"

"Inoue-san," Chad's gravelly voice saved Ishida from blushing to death right then and there. "Don't you have a crush of Ichigo though?"

Well, that wasn't so much a save. Ishida turned rapidly to Orihime, in time to catch her frown turn into a comical look.

"Well," Orihime put on a mock serious face and pointed a finger at Chad. "You can't deny true love, can you?" She turned back to Ishida the puppy dog look on her face.

"You will help me, won't you? Help me get Kurosaki and Kuchiki together? Please? Pretty _please_?"

Ishida was finding it hard to concentrate on anything when a _big-busted beautiful girl_was kneeling in front of him, in a begging position with puppy dog eyes and a hopeful smile.

Wait-where those-_glitters_ in her eyes? He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well…"

…

"Oi Ichigo, stop worrying about me!"

The orange haired male addressed to did not follow through, still looking at the wide gash on Rukia's arm.

"Rukia, that looks bad, we should get it checked out-"

"Ichigo, don't _worry!_ It's nothing big, I'll be fine!" Ichigo made to protest, but the evil glare in Rukia's eyes backed him away.

"Fine then! We'll have it your way!"

"Good!"

The bickering continued as the two slipped into their gigai's and walked away from the scene. Little did they know that three pairs of eyes followed them, one utterly interested, another bored, and the last blank of any emotion.

"Follow them!" Orihime hissed. She moved quickly, something hard for her partners to do in their current position.

_Rustle, Rustle._

"Shh!" Orihime hissed again. Ishida sighed.

"Inoue-san, that's hard to do when you're crouching in fetal position with branches stuck to your body." True to his word, Ishida was in a bush costume, posing as one of the leafy plants in the park. Sure, a moving bush itself would catch more attention then Ishida would regularly, but Orihime insisted. She was also a bush, but a _cherry_ one, as she insisted.

"Deal with it!" she hissed yet again, and continued to move forward in a much more stealthier way then her two companions were.

"Why am I a bush?" Ishida mumbled. Their other companion tapped him on the head.

"Don't think to much about it," Chad mumbled. "I'm a tree._ A_ _**tree.**_" Pause. "An _apple_ tree." Pause. "They don't even grow apples in this park."

"The first sensible thing you've said all day," Ishida mumbled. "How did you get roped into this anyway?" Chad shrugged. He never knew himself.

"Come on, come on, _come_ on!" Orihime kept harassing them onward, but as she herself tried to move forward, something stopped her way.

"Orihime? Chad? Ishida-san?"

The karate queen appeared in their path, a confused grin on her face. She suddenly took out her phone, and snapped a picture of the three of them.

"What's up?" Tatsuki Arisawa grinned wider. Ishida groaned.

"Oh, forget this," He stood up and stretched, his costume breaking off.

"What were you guys doing, cosplaying as inanimate objects of nature?" Tatsuki joked. Orihime grinned before putting on a more serious look.

"We are getting Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san together!" She pumped her fist up. Tatsuki's mouth dropped wide open, and her phone slipped from her hand.

_Pffff!_

Tatsuki went down, laughing so hard her face turned red.

"My expression exactly," Ishida muttered. Tatsuki regained herself and stood, laughing tears still in her eyes.

"What? Kurosaki and Kuchiki to…get…her…" she snickered. Orihime entered her dreamy state.

"They are just so perfect for each other I mean have you ever seen how Kurosaki lo-"

"Don't you have a crush of Ichigo though?" Tatsuki concernly asked.

"My reaction exactly," Chad muttered.

"Well," Orihime put on a mock serious face and pointed a finger at Tatsuki. "You can't deny true love, can you?" Her eyes went wide and she looked at Tatsuki with a puppy dog look on her face.

"You'll help us right?" Orihime's shining eyes weren't even enough for Tatsuki to look away. Where those-_glitters_ in her eyes?

"Umm…"

"Great!" Orihime clapped her hands together. "So any ideas after a whole day of observation?" Ishida and Chad remained silent, and Tatsuki rubbed her head.

"We've only watched them for ten minutes, eight of which they were fighting a hollow…" Chad finally replied. Orihime gave a down casted look.

"Fine, let's keep watching them…" she slipped her bush costume on again.

"Wait!" Ishida's eyes widened. "Umm…"

"Why don't you set them up?" Tatsuki sighed at the whole groups stupidity. "Invite them to a group thing but everyone disappears, leaving it just the two of them." Chad nodded approvingly, and Ishida eyes lit up. Why hadn't he thought of that?

"Oh! That's a perfect idea Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime's bright mood was back. "Okay, get Kurosaki-kun to come to the amusement park next Tuesday, we will get Kuchiki-san to come!" Grabbing Tatsuki's hand, they ran off after the raven-haired female. Chad and Ishida watched them go off, worry in their eyes.

"How did we get involved again?" Ishida asked. Chad shrugged.

"I never know…"

…

The day finally came. Orihime and her friends walked into the amusement park.

"Why was I dragged along again?" Tatsuki groaned. Chad shrugged. Neither of them wanted to come along, but for lack of better plans, Orihime convinced them. While most of the group was less then enthusiastic to be there, Orihime was talking animatedly to them all.

"Okay, so you two will eat something and mysteriously go off to the bathroom…" Orihime pointed at Ishida and Chad. "Then I fall and get hurt and Tatsuki takes me to first aid!"

"We eat something of Orihime's and we _will_ have to go to the bathroom…" Ishida whispered into Chad's ear, earning a punch to the gut from Tatsuki.

"Hey there!" Everyone looked up at Rukia's voice.

They froze.

"Oh no!" They couldn't believe what was ahead.

"Well, nothing could have planned us for that?" Ishida tried to joke, but it failed miserably.

Standing there arguing to Ichigo was his sister Karin Kurosaki, while the other twin was standing besides Rukia, waving brightly at them all.

"Oh dear…" Orihime frowned, but changed moods as she ran up to greet her friends.

"Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan! I didn't expect you too to come along!" Orihime grinned at the two girls. Ichigo scratched his head embarrassed.

"Yeah, my dad made me bring them," he shrugged. "Sorry."

"Oh no problem!" Orihime shooed away his worried look with her hand. "We always love having more friends with us! Why don't we get something to eat? What do you like Yuzu-chan?" The shy girl didn't talk at first, but being around Orihime's bright mood can definitely open up a person.

"Oh, I'll come with you then," Rukia brightened, but Orihime furiously shook her head no.

"No no, me and Yuzu-chan got it right?" Orihime looked down at the young girl, who smiled back up at her happily. Rukia shrugged and sat back down.

"So you like churros?" Orihime asked as the two of them walked away. Yuzu nodded again. Then the air was filled with awkward silence.

"Soo…" Tatsuki suddenly saw what was going on around there. _Orihime was improvising, _she thought._ I'm pretty sure I should too…_

"You, Karin," she nodded in the black haired female, who scowled back. "You a sports chick?" This sparked her attention.

"Yeaaah…" she replied slowly. Tatsuki nodded semi-approvingly.

"You like soccer?" She pointed her thumb to a float behind her. "How about a round of that bouncy soccer thingy? Unless…" Tatsuki leaned forward, a glint in her eyes. "You don't think you can beat me, ultimate master of the soccer court…"

"Bring it on Karate Bitch!" Karin shouted, and Ichigo raised his eyebrows surprisingly. "I'll take you on any day, anytime! Lets go!" Suddenly rejuvenated, the two sport females headed off each other.

"Oh wait…" Tatsuki pivoted, looking Chad and Ishida in the eye. "Don't you guys have some business to attend too?" Ishida looked confused.

"What do you m-"

"You have _business_, righT?" She enunciated on the 't' and landed a blow to Ishida's stomach. He winced and remembered.

"Yeah, I've got to use the bathroom, think I ate something bad," Ishida groaned, pretending to be in pain. Chad sighed, as the Quincy sure wasn't convincing.

"We didn't even get food…"

"I had some of Orihime's sandwich on the way here," Ishida muttered. "Got to go." He and Chad departed quickly, one hobbling in pain, the other no idea why.

Ichigo and Rukia sat there in silence, confused at the last 5 minutes of oddities.

"He called her Orihime…"

…

"Well, what do we do now?" Ishida and Chad walked around taking in the warm day. Despite obvious setbacks before, they had nothing to do now but laze around.

"Walk." Chad answered simply. They did, wondering how the others were doing.

"Orihime-san, can we please go back to Ichi-nii and Rukia-nee?"

"No, I know this bubbly ride down this way! Come on!"

Their question was answered, as the two boys turned that direction, and watched as Yuzu near flew behind Orihime's tight grasp.

"Oh my gosh, I can't do this!" Tatsuki ran up to the two from the opposite direction. "I win to keep her occupied, but she just keeps challenging me to more! I'm wearing out, but she's a monster and keeps going on! I can't win anymore, I can't!"

"Oi! Arisawa! Get back here! I'm gonna beat you this time, I will!" Tatsuki groaned and turned the way of the Kurosaki female, sweat dripping down her brow.

"She's going to this time, I know it…" Tatsuki muttered before jogging back that way. Chad and Ishida watched as she rejoined the group of soccer players, before turning their attention to Orihime dragging Yuzu to yet another ride.

"But Orihime-san, I don't wanna!"

"Nonsense! Everyone loves the tea cups!"

They ran past the two boys, fear on Yuzu's face and border lining craziness on Orihime's.

"Why did we do this again?"

Chad shrugged.

…

"Wow, you guys look pooped out," Ichigo commented. Sure enough, both Karin and Tatsuki were sweating profusely, Tatsuki more then the other. Yuzu was cowering next to Rukia, and Orihime was apologizing to the young girl over and over.

"You think?" Tatsuki muttered. Karin looked triumphantly.

"Who's the soccer master now?" Tatsuki groaned and rested her head on the table.

"Whatever you say."

"So what did you two do this whole time?" Ishida asked. The whole of the gang looked up, waiting for an answer. Ichigo and Rukia glanced at each other, before smirking and looking back at the others.

"Did what you guys wanted us too, went on a date," Rukia grinned at there stunned faces. True to this, Orihime and Tatsuki's mouths were wide open, and ever Chad raised an eyebrow to this. Ishida smirked disbelievingly.

"Seriously though, if you guys wanted to set us up on something like this, do so more secretly," Ichigo guided Karin to the exit, and Rukia took Yuzu's hand. "I mean, anyone would be able to guess." The three Kurosaki's and Rukia left with a chuckle, and the remaining members watched them off.

"They do look the part…" Ishida murmured. Tatsuki scoffed angrily.

"I wasted my whole afternoon playing soccer!" she groaned, closing her eyes and looking upward. "I don't even know how to play! Chad lets go!" The tall male and sport female made a quick departure, obviously tired out from that day's events.

"Really, would anyone have been able to guess?" Ishida sighed and turned to his remaining friend. "Inoue-san how are you get- Inoue?"

The burnt orange female was not listening, a glassy look in her eyes. Ishida groaned, recognizing that face. It wasn't good…

"I-Inoue-san?" Ishida questioned her cautiously. "Are you… alr-"

"Oh, don't you think Chad and Tatsuki are perfect for each other?" Orihime sighed happily. "I mean, they are both so- Ishida, where are you going?"

"Leave me out of this," Was his only reply.

…

Prize for Tree Soul, nearly three weeks late. Not my best, sorry.

Seriously though, who actually though they could do it in secret?

Read and Review.

~~~EeLgIrL (^.^)


	2. Their Date

Matchmaking Disaster

_I do not own Bleach._

Chapter 2: Their Date

…

They sat there in silence, confused at the last five minutes of oddities.

"He called her Orihime…"

It was painfully obvious that the group was planning something. Orihime being forceful? Tatsuki not killing someone who called her a bitch? Ishida eating _Orihime's_ food?

"I wouldn't eat it even if it was the only thing left in the world." Ichigo chuckled. Rukia smirked and punched him playfully in the arm.

"You would," Rukia grinned. "Lets hope humanity doesn't come end that way. She turned the way Orihime was to see what the burnt orange head was up too. She was staring back at the two of them, intensely and wide eyed.

"But still, what's up with there behavior?" Ichigo sighed, his eyes turned to the way Tatsuki and Karin had gone. "I mean, they are so hid- w-what a-a-are y-you d-doing s-s-s-so c-close t-to…"

"Stop stuttering," Rukia whispered. She leaned in closer, as if she was going to kiss Ichigo. "Don't move back either. Look at Inoue." Ichigo looked over Rukia's shoulder at the burnt orange head. Her eyes were wide with excitement, her hands clasped to her cheeks.

"What does she look like?" Rukia whispered. Ichigo turned so that he was (uncomfortably) facing Rukia's ear.

"Happy? But why?" he asked. Rukia sat back down suddenly, her face smiling.

"Thought so." Ichigo turned his head widely between the two females, confusion obvious in his face.

"What's going on?" Rukia smirked and grabbed his hand. Ichigo swore he heard a squeal from Orihime.

"Nothing. Lets go." Rukia pulled Ichigo off the bench after her.

"W-what is… Oi! Rukia!"

…

"So they are trying to set us up?" Ichigo scratched his head, confused. "Why would they want to do that?"

"Oh really, you expect me too know?" Rukia scoffed. The two of them walked down the pier, taking in the warm breeze that the sea brought. It was a beautiful day, and they definitely agreed with Orihime when she said it was perfect for a trip to the amusement park.

Of course, they hadn't factored in possible reasons for why such a hastily planned outing.

"Knowing Orihime, she probably thinks we're compatible or something." Rukia looed out into the ocean again, her eyes furrowed. Ichigo laughed, causing her to avert her head quickly to him.

"What?" He said nothing, trying to contain his chuckles. Rukia did that quickly for him with a sharp punch straight to his gut.

"Oh damn it Rukia," Ichigo groaned, and Rukia smirked. "Really, us, compatible? What is she thinking?" Rukia shrugged. Trying to figure out Orihime's mind was like trying to climb out of a vat of petroleum jelly. Once you get in, you'll never get out.

Better to just not try in the first place.

"What surprises me the most," Ichigo said slowly, his eyes narrowed in thought. "Is that the rest of them went along with it. I mean, I'm not sure Ishida gives a rat's ass about romance between two Shinigami's, Arisawa doesn't believe in love anyway, and Chad… well… he's Chad." Rukia giggled, it was true.

'So either they have secret romance fetishes in them or…" Both paused.

"Inoue's puppy dog eyes." They said simultaneously. Everyone had once in their lives fallen prey to the never say never puppy dog eyes. You just couldn't say no.

"Man, Inoue has such an evil side to her," Ichigo shrugged. He turned to Rukia and gave her a semi-smile. Bumping his fist to her forehead, he said, "And at least we know the other three haven't gone crazy yet."

Rukia was about to protest to his head bump, when she saw Ishida and Chad standing nearby, watching. While Chad showed no emotion, Ishida was bright red. Rukia smirked. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled him closer to her, giving him a semi-hug. He went red as well.

"Not sure you wanna say that yet… at least about Ishida…" Rukia murmured. Ichigo turned, and caught sight of Ishida's face right before the Quincy turned around. He smirked as well.

"Well then… guess everyone has something secret about them…"

…

"Well then… what are we going to do for the remainder of the time?" Ichigo sighed, stretching his arms. He was bored, there was no doubt. Aside from the few roller coasters they had went on, and the boardwalk games they had played, the amusement park really was no place for teenagers. Rukia was also bored, but did more to hide it.

"Well, we have to wait out the whole time, cause I don't know were the others are," Rukia started.

"And the Red team wins again!"

The announcers voice made the two of them look up, and smile brightly.

"There they are," Ichigo smirked as he led the way to the soccer pit. His sister, Karin Kurosaki was growling, still in full battle mode. On the other hand, Tatsuki was near dead, huffing and puffing, beads of sweat running down her cheek.

"Tatsuki Arisawa won again!" Someone in the crowd shouted, and more cheered. Karin growled even louder, and stood up straight.

"Again!" she roared, and even Ichigo felt shivers. "Unless you can't take it anymore, huh?" Tatsuki groaned, rolling over.

"Kill me now…" she muttered, loud enough for Ichigo and Rukia to hear. "Please… just kill me now…"

"Why don't we give her some support?" Rukia grinned. Putting her arms around Ichigo, she was surprised when he wrapped a protective arm around her neck as well. _He's so warm…_

"Oi! Tatsuki! Good job!" Ichigo shouted out, and pulled Rukia closer. Tatsuki saw that, her eyes widening. Ichigo nestled Rukia in his chest, and she blushed.

_He's so strong…_

Ichigo stroked Rukia's hair, fully aware of Tatsuki's leering eyes and even more aware of it's effect on Rukia. Rukia smirked. Two can play this game.

Pulling Ichigo's shirt, he leaned over and Rukia gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. His eyes widening, Rukia smiled at how he turned red, but started a smile at this intimate action.

"Oi! You think you're so good? Bring it on Kurosaki! I make you go crying like that big brother of yours!"

Rukia pulled Ichigo away before he could shout back to this remark. She smiled; they had pulled off a successful trick. Filled with giddy happiness, she didn't even care that Ichigo still had his arm around her.

…

"That was some kiss you did back there," Ichigo threw the last of the darts, and it hit perfectly. Rukia's face shone as she selected the giant plush bunny, hugging it tightly to her chest.

"Thank you Ichigo!" she squealed, and he smiled.

"So? You practice on Renji or something?" Rukia scoffed and shook her head.

"I've never kissed before, at least as a Shinigami. I just saw how in the manga's and stuff." Rukia stuck a nose up at Ichigo, a superior demeanor on her face. "But of course, I'm a Kuchiki so I'm good at everything." She blushed, realizing that came out a little too braggart.

"Heh, thinking you're the expert?" Ichigo cornered Rukia, his eyes narrowed into seductive look. Her eyes widened, what was he doing?

Swooping in, he captured her surprised face in a long kiss, straight on her lips. Her eyes widened, but instead of punching him in the guts, she decided to keep with the façade, and take in this moment. It was warm, and it felt good.

"Inoue-san? Oh, Inoue-san! Are you okay?"

Ichigo broke apart much to Rukia's surprise and disappointment. She looked over, where Yuzu and Orihime were standing on line for the teacups.

At least, Yuzu was standing. Orihime was slumped over, a dazed but happy look on her face.

"Point for me," Ichigo muttered. Rukia giggled.

…

"Wow, you guys look pooped out," Ichigo commented. It was true, as all of the rest of their group were either sweating, red in the face or with a dazed look on.

"You think?" Tatsuki muttered. Karin looked triumphantly.

"Who's the soccer master now?" Tatsuki groaned and rested her head on the table.

"Whatever you say."

"So what did you two do this whole time?" Ishida asked. The whole of the gang looked up, waiting for an answer. The two smirked, looking at each other.

_Dare tell?_

_Hell yes. _

"Did what you guys wanted us too, went on a date," Rukia grinned at their stunned faces. True to this, Orihime and Tatsuki's mouths were wide open, and ever Chad raised an eyebrow to this. Ishida smirked disbelievingly.

"Seriously though, if you guys wanted to set us up on something like this, do so more secretly," Ichigo guided Karin to the exit, and Rukia took Yuzu's hand. "I mean, anyone would be able to guess." They left the rest to stare disbelievingly at this.

Behind their backs, Ichigo and Rukia fist-pumped each other. Really, try to match make these two?

Never going to happen without consent.

...

Second Part. I think it came out nice. A little more IchiRuki here. Thank you to all my reviewers. Special thank you too **Shinigami School Girl**. I am also a IchiHime fan! I'm a multishipper (meaning I ship alot of pairings) so it makes me happy to see someone who is primarily another shipping to enjoy something I wrote about a specific shipping. At least, I hope that makes sense.

~~~EeLgIrL (^.^)


End file.
